headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Pete Tyler (II)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Jackie Tyler (wife, deceased) | status = | born = September 15th, 1954 This database assumes that the parallel world version of Pete Tyler was born on the same day as the regular Pete Tyler. | died = | 1st appearance = "Rise of the Cybermen" | final appearance = | actor = Shaun Dingwall }} Peter Alan Tyler is a fictional businessman and freedom fighter featured in the 2005 relaunch of the popular British science fiction television series Doctor Who. He is a parallel Earth counterpart to Pete Tyler, who exists in the mainstream timeline. The character was played by actor Shaun Dingwall and first appeared in the series two episode, "Rise of the Cybermen". Biography Pete Tyler lived in London, England on the planet Earth of a parallel dimension, separate from that of the mainstream reality. He was a successful entrepreneur and founder and spokesmen for Vitex, which manufactured a line of popular health drinks. The company's slogan, intoned by Tyler on their holographic advertizements was, "You can trust me on this" (accompanied by Pete giving a thumb's up gesture). Pete Tyler was married to socialite Jackie Tyler. They were married in November of 1986, but never had any children, as Jackie did not wish to risk losing her figure. Over the years however, the marriage began to deteriorate and it seemed as if divorce loomed on the horizon. In addition to running a product line and concerning himself with marriage woes, Pete was also a secret informant to a group of freedom fighters who called themselves the Preachers. Using the code name Gemini, he would feed them information about Vitex's corrupt parent company, Cybus Industries. Cybus was the world leader in telecommunications and cybernetic integration and there were even rumors that they may have even made advancements in human cloning. The CEO of Cybus was a disabled inventor named John Lumic. Lumic had been abducting homeless people off the streets of London and shipping them off to be brainwashed and ultimately cybernetically converted into a metallic shock soldier called a Cyberman. Pete learned about the location of Cybus' processing power plant in Battersea and gave the information to the Preachers. In 2006, Pete Tyler threw a lavish birthday party for his wife Jackie, celebrating her 40th birthday (though Jackie would only go so far as to admit that she was 39, not 40). In attendance at the party was the time traveling Doctor and his young companion Rose Tyler. Rose was the daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler from her reality and was determined to see how these alternate versions of her parents lived. Without revealing who she was, Rose cozied up to Pete at the party and earned his trust. He instinctively took a liking to Rose, and even went so far as to tell her about his marriage problems. Before they could get to know each other any further, a squad of Lumic's Cybermen stormed the mansion and began abducting guests, killing those whom they believed were incompatible. The Doctor, having faced versions of the Cybermen from his own reality, tried to get everyone out of the house. Pete, Rose and the Doctor were captured however, but managed to escape minutes later when the Preachers arrived to lay down some cover fire. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen At this point, Pete revealed to the Preachers that he was Gemini and appeared to be less than impressed that the group consisted of nothing more than three youths with bad attitudes. They all decided that the only way to possibly stop Lumic's actions was to destroy the processing plant. They infiltrated the facility and Pete was heartbroken to discover that Jackie Tyler was now one of the Cybermen. Unfortunately for Jackie, cybernetic conversion was irreversible. The group succeeded in destroying the plant's central control system, which governed the transmission broadcasts to the Cybermen, as well as their emotional inhibitors. Driven mad by the physical and mental trauma of having their minds returned to them, the Cybermen began running amok, destroying each other, themselves and the factory. Pete and the others managed to get to the roof of the building where a zeppelin was moored. As they ascended the rope ladder, John Lumic - now the Cyber-Controller, climbed after them and nearly got to Pete. The Doctor handed Pete his sonic screwdriver and Tyler used it to cut the rope ladder, sending the Cyber-Controller plummeting to his doom. As he fell, Pete screamed at him, "This is for Jackie!" Once everything settled down, the Doctor and Rose Tyler returned to their time machine, the TARDIS. Pete knew now that they hailed from an alternate reality, but was as yet unaware that Rose was his daughter from that timeline. Doctor Who: The Age of Steel Notes & Trivia * The character of Pete Tyler was created by director Graeme Harper and writer Tom MacRae based on concepts originally developed by director Joe Ahearne and writer Paul Cornell. * Actor Shaun Dingwall played Pete Tyler in both realities. See also External Links * * Pete Tyler at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:Freedom fighters Category:1954/Character births